violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Violetta Castillo
Violetta Castillo is a talented 16-year-old girl who's overprotected by her father, Germán Castillo. She got her talent from her mother, yet she didn't know about it. When time goes by, Violetta discovers her passion for music and finds her place in the world. Now she must face new challenges at Studio 21 (Now called Studio On Beat). In this series, Violetta will see a more active and self-confident, shining self with their friends on stage. But not everything will be easy for her, because whenever she's interested in a guy, her dad will be there to scare away potential candidates. However, a mysterious new partner manages to come into her life and once again Violetta will be confused between two loves. Violetta is portrayed by Martina Stoessel. Personality Violetta is usually very friendly, thinks good of others, and always tells the truth. She would never lie. Violetta loves to sing, but usually stops so she does not disappoint her dad. She is confused with their experiences (especially love) because he has always lived enclosed, with a governess and traveling. To follow her dream, Violetta sings behind her father's back. She loves to discover things about her mother and feels more influenced by the life of her mother day by day. Character History 'Season 1' Relationships Leon and Tomas are in love with her. However, her feelings for Tomas are very strong in terms of romance; her feelings for Leon are simply that of friendship. Germán Castillo German Castillo, Violetta's father, and Violetta are always fighting due to his excessive rules and boundaries that prevent Violetta from going to school, singing or falling in love. Nevertheless, the feeling of love between them is mutual. María Saramego Maria Saramego, Violetta's mother, passed away when Violetta was 5 years old. Violetta had known little about her mother before she moved in with her father, due to German's constant denial over Maria's importance in Violetta's life. Violetta had always dreamt of finding things out about her, and did when she discovered the attic full of things about her, inculding her clothes, announcements of her recitals and plays, and accessories. Angeles Saramego Angeles Saramego is Violetta's aunt and the only person at home who understands and supports her. In the recent episodes, Violetta discovers that Angie is her aunt, being he sister to the late Maria. Angie is the closest Violetta has to a mother and feels a connection with her. She often tells Angie anything and everything about her life. Jade Lafonted Violetta has never gotten along with Jade. Jade's efforts to bond with Violetta have been half-hearted, and Violetta often does not appreciate Jade's attempts to act as Violetta's mother. Jade shares a mutual feeling of hatred with Violetta, claiming she gets in the way of her and German's relationship. Olga is a friend of Violetta and works as a housemaid. She prepares Violetta's favorite food when Violetta is feeling upset. Ramallo Ramallo is a friend of Vilu he works as bulter in her house he help with the Studio since Germán do not agree to let violetta sing. so he keeps her secret. Francesca She is Violetta's best friend. Francesca is in love with Tomás, and although Violetta knew, she didn't want to tell Francesca that she liked Tomás too so as to not complicate their friendship. Francesca ends up knowing however takes it very maturely. Camila Torres Is a good friend of Violetta. Camila helps Violetta with her lovelife and shares a lot of common interests. Maxi Maxi is one of the friends of Violetta. Likewise the rest of the people who know how wonderful it sings Violetta, the supports for it to be what you want to be. Tomas Tomas and Violetta are in a deep love, however Ludmila is jealous and often intervenes in their relationship trying keep Violetta away from Tomas. They met in the first episode when Violetta slipped and Tomas managed to catch her as she fell. They had trouble speaking at first due to constant interruptions from German as well as Tomas having been mislead to believe Violetta was called Olga. Naty Since Naty is the henchman of Ludmila in everything, even to bother to Violetta . Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters